1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of delivering a substance into a material mass, and a device for processing a substance to be introduced into a material mass, the substance being introduced substantially effectively by penetrating the substance through the surface and directly into the mass, rather than allowing the substance to minimally and gradually permeate or merely by providing a topical application of the substance to the surface(s) of the material mass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vast number of industries and applications, ranging from nutritional and medical applications to concrete or metal reinforcement, a beneficial substance must be introduced into a material mass so that its beneficial effects may be realized.
For example, in industries such as concrete, metal or wood reinforcement, there is a need to add strengthening chemicals throughout the interior of an object. In these circumstances, however, adding chemicals throughout the interior of a solid structure such as a concrete wall is substantially difficult because of the dense nature of the object. Accordingly, often only the exterior portions of the object receive the necessary treatment unless holes are drilled to the interior of the object. Drilling holes, however, is not appropriate for many objects, including antique articles or structures, because the holes themselves may reduce the structural integrity of the object, potentially leading to premature decay or detracting significantly from the appearance of the object. Moreover, even if holes are drilled into an object, strengthening chemicals will penetrate only as far as, and to the areas in communication with, the holes. Furthermore, due to the fast reacting nature of many strengthening chemicals, such chemicals are not able to be fully absorbed by the object before hardening.
As previously stated, in addition to industries in which dense objects need to be reinforced, the rapid and/or selective absorption of substances into material masses would be highly beneficial for other uses such as treating wood, deep cleansing material masses, introducing nutrients into plant structures, or any other application which requires rapid and directed absorption of a substance into a material mass.
Some other such examples involve the more effective absorption of nutrients and/or medicinal substances into humans and other animals. In particular, most such nutritional or medicinal substances cannot be fully absorbed into the necessary portions of the body before being eliminated, whether they are applied topically or digested internally. As such, the beneficial qualities are not utilized to their full capacity. Accordingly, providing a method or device which would enable more substantial and complete penetration into the body would be substantially beneficial.
The delivery method of the present invention is designed precisely to overcome many shortcomings found in existing methods of delivering necessary substances into material masses quickly.